


I Can't Get Enough of Myself

by MalPomme (AfterBurn)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterBurn/pseuds/MalPomme
Summary: Blake and Yang are driving together. One of Yang's favorite songs comes on.This was an OTP prompt I saw on tumblr.





	I Can't Get Enough of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I'm coming back from some major writer's block and other weird obstacles. I'm trying to work through the writer's block with short prompts. So, if you have anything for me, just message me and maybe I'll write it. I kind of need to slowly get back into the world of writing, as I have a Korrasami/ HP fic to finish that has just been sitting there. Sigh.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Blake slid into the driver's side of the small black beetle she owned and shut the door with a soft click. She enabled the bluetooth setting for her phone and busied herself with finding a playlist while she waited for Yang to _hurry up already_ and join her in the car. She decided on some smooth jazz and scrolled through her instagram.

_What is she doing in there?_  Blake thought to herself as she looked up toward the door of the house.

  **Yang hurry up.** Blake sent the text and leaned her head against the back of the seat, closing her eyes and sighing.

 A few minutes later Yang came bounding out of the house, yellow hair bouncing behind her. She waved and stuck out her tongue out at Blake through the window and jumped into the passenger side.

 “Hey, sorry, my hair wasn't cooperating with me. Had to get out all those tangles, you know,” she said as she slammed the door behind her. Her face instantly fell and she turned to look at the stereo. “Blake?”

 Blake started the car and went into gear. “What?”

 “What are we listening to? I was literally just asleep and you're trying to knock me out _again?”_

 Blake rolled her eyes and motioned to the radio. “Fine. Whatever, you change it.”

 Yang beamed and switched the bluetooth over to her phone.

 “But keep it low, I can't stand how loud you listen to music in the car,” Blake added and twitched her soft, black cat ears.

 “You got it!” Yang scruntched her eyebrows together as she scrolled through her playlists. “What to play, what to play...”

 Blake turned the corner onto the last residential street before Main, making sure to go the 25 mile per hour limit as posted.

 “Whatever, shuffle is fine,” Yang said and threw her phone into the console.

 A few seconds passed and Yang eyed Blake as she drove. She crept her hand over to the volume dial and turned it up a smidge watching Blake narrow her gold eyes and raise a brow. Yang took that as a go ahead and turned it up slightly then sat back in her seat.

 “So, Blake.”

 “Yes, Yang?”

 “How did you sleep?”

 Blake sighed, “Oh the usual, woke up about five times in the middle of the night. Went downstairs to get some milk at two. Was awake for about an hour between five and six.” She paused. “But you didn't kick me last night, so I'll count that as a win. I would ask how you slept, but if your obnoxiously loud breathing was anything to go by-”

 “I slept _great,_ Blake, thanks for asking,” Yang interjected cheerfully, and continued humming along to the music. “My hair though, it looked like a birds nest, you saw it.”

 Blake nodded, “Yeah, true. You want to think about maybe...” Blake stopped herself from continuing as she felt the death glare coming from Yang. She could swear that Yang could bore holes into steel with that stare. “Forget it.”

 “Yeah, because you know what the answer will always be, Blake. _No._ ”

 “I just think that maybe if you did, you could manage it so much better- at least take off the split ends.”

 “Blake. _No,_ ” Yang said sternly and crossed her arms. “Besides, you like my hair.”

 Blake sighed in resignation.

  _Oh Whoa Oh Oh_

 Yang sat up and screamed, “Oh my, God!”

  _Ohhhhhh_

 Blake jumped, swerving the car. “Yang, what?!” She looked desperately left and right trying to figure out where the threat was coming from.

  _I can't get enough of myself_

 “I love this song! You mind?” Yang didn't wait for an answer as she turned up the volume.

 “Yang, what is wrong with you?!” Blake fumed, “We could have died!”

 Yang winked at her and sang, “ _If it wasn't me, I can be sure I'd want to be/ I'm pretty major and I'll say it out loud!_ ”

 Blake could feel her heart pounding as she drove on, exasperated at Yang for just _screaming like that._

 “ _Hey mom, maybe you'll see me now!”_

 This was supposed to be a relaxing day for the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Can't Get Enough of Myself by Santigold


End file.
